


Like you

by braver



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slash, Smut, niall just really adores harry, well idrk but mentions of sex and a bit of cursing??? ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-15 23:38:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braver/pseuds/braver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And, well, Niall just really likes everything about Harry, from those green eyes to that cheeky smile to those goddamn hands, and that voice - oh <i>god</i>, that voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like you

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, I don't know what I'm doing either. Enjoy, though?

Niall really likes hearing Harry’s voice.

He likes the way it sounds when he’d sing, voice amplified by his microphone, echoing throughout the sold-out arena, over the upbeat music and ear-splitting screams. He likes how he’d sing every word loud and clear, eyes closed in concentration and grip tight around the microphone, lyrics more than lyrics, music more than music whenever he sang (which doesn't make sense but Niall doesn't get it either).

But he likes it when he’d used hushed tones as well. In the tour bus, in their free time, during each meal, before interviews and after signings (and Niall wouldn’t ever admit to anyone, but he especially liked hearing Harry sing in the shower) - words to himself, barely escaping his lips.

He likes how Harry would join in on his solos, improvising a second voice, because he likes how their voices sounded together.

_Make me your radio, you turn me up when you feel low,_

Because Niall likes how Harry would look at him when he’d sing.

\---

_Alright, then?_

Harry would give him a pat on the back, and Niall would smile in return. Because he likes how Harry talks. Even if it takes ages for him to stutter a sentence,

_Um, well yeah, so basically…_

Niall kind of likes how he would go over each syllable so slowly it’s borderline lazy, because he’d have more time to appreciate his tongue wetting slim pink lips, or his teeth biting down on his lower lip when he struggled to think of what to say next (which happened quite often - not that Niall's complaining, but). And he likes the roughness in Harry’s voice, gravelly and low, and Niall feels like he could just listen to him all day (if you don’t fall asleep first, Louis would say cheekily before Harry flusters and hits him where it really hurts).

 _Who’s the best kisser?,_  the interviewer would ask.

_Niall!_

And even if he can’t tell if Harry’s being serious or not about it, Niall still tries to dampen the bright smile he feels is about to spread across his face.

Because he especially likes how Harry says his name.

\---

When Harry laughs, shivers run down Niall’s spine, be it loud and surprising, or soft and muffled against the sleeve of his jumper.

_You’re such an idiot, Nialler!_

Niall can’t help but smile, because he knows it’s all a joke. And he also decides that he likes hearing Harry laugh (even if it’s  _at_ Niall? probably, yes). Because it means Harry’s happy, and Niall kind of thinks that - with the way Harry's eyes brighten and the way he wears that stupidly beautiful grin, all teeth and dimples, and the way he postively _shines_ - he’s happy as long as Harry is.

\---

Niall also likes it when Harry curses because it’s rare and by accident, and  _fucking_  hilarious. But he especially likes it because there’s always a hint of pink on Harry’s cheeks when he’s realized what he had just said.

_My mother didn’t raise me to curse like a sailor!_

And Niall thinks that that’s adorable. And that he’d like to kiss Harry pinker.

\---

Niall does, finally. Finally kisses Harry, that is.

_Um, well, Niall, I just…_

He’s still not sure if it’s by accident but all of a sudden they are all too close and their teeth are clashing rather unceremoniously and Harry’s chuckling against his lips and their lips are pressed together and they’re  _kissing_ and it’s somewhere in between  _kissing for the first time_  and  _kissing ever since_ but either way it’s absolutely perfect. And Niall mentally notes that he’d like to kiss Harry all day if he could. Because he can feel his breath and lips and tongue on him, and he thinks that Harry tastes like chocolate and a bit of toothpaste. And Niall hastily decides that he likes how Harry tastes (mint and chocolate and all).

Niall also decides that he likes kissing Harry.

\---

_Please._

Niall can’t believe it, he almost blushes when he thinks that he likes it when Harry begs. Whining and moaning and writhing under his grip and Niall can’t believe that Harry’s his, finally all of his.

_Pleasepleaseplease._

He likes it when he gasps in heated and short breaths (music to Niall’s ears), gripping at all of Niall’s skin, whatever he can hold. Long fingers raking down Niall’s back as he kisses slick skin.

_NiallNiallpleaseNiallplease – ohh!_

And how his breath hitches in his throat, gasping Niall’s name out as he’s suddenly engulfed in the older boy’s mouth, Niall likes how he screams and sighs.

_Jesusfuck!Fuckinghellfuckfuckfuck -_

Harry’s dirtiest when he’s in bed and under Niall, and Niall likes that he’s the only one that can make him scream and the only one who can hear him, he’s the only one who can make his eyebrows furrow and teeth bite down so hard on his lower lip, the only one who witnesses him spreading his legs so wide and open and vulnerable and just  _hot_. Niall gives a strained chuckle around Harry, strained because Harry's so hard and big that he's choking and gagging and whimpering around him (which shouldn't be so hot but it just is because now Harry's moaning and _ugh pleaseplease just take it_ and it just makes them both fall apart), and Niall's just so _so_ hard and he can’t wait to be  _inside_  Harry.

And then he is.

_Finally!_

And then Niall’s thrusting,  _really_  thrusting. In and out, and everything’s so wet and hot and  _so fucking good_. And then there’s panting and choking on breaths, moaning ( _yeah, you like that, baby?_ ) and shouting and  _screaming_  incoherencies, and curling of toes and gripping of sheets and arching of backs, slapping and gripping of skin, limbs tangled and aching for more, lips on lips and lips on skin then  _teeth_  on skin. And Harry’s so tight,  _soso_  tight, and Niall is  _sososo_  close because Harry’s eyes are so green and lips so swollen and bruised and pink and just  _begging_ , and then he feels Harry biting his shoulder the until pale skin breaks but Niall can’t feel anything because Harry just  _squeezes_  and everything goes white.

_Fuck!_

\---

_Morning._

Niall wakes up to bright green eyes and a sleepy smile, and he’s practically floored (even if he wakes up to this everyday). Because there’s something about the way Harry sounds in the morning, voice deeper and tired and husky and perfect. Niall wants to reach out and run his fingers through his mop of curls and kiss that lopsided grin off and kiss those pink lips red.

So he does.

Harry  _giggles_ into the kiss and Niall smirks against his lips as Harry does that particularly cute wiggle against him. When they part, Niall pulls Harry even closer,  _if that’s possible_ , until they’re flush against each other, and Harry starts humming softly and Niall wishes that they could stay like this forever.

Because he loves hearing Harry’s voice. He loves it when he sings, especially when he sings for him alone. He loves it when he laughs uncontrollably and has to press his lips against Niall’s skin to hush himself. He loves how he screams, curses, whispers, talks, how he says Niall’s name. But he also loves how perfectly they fit together and how Harry feels against him, how they kiss like they’re sharing secrets, and touch like they’re talking. He loves that they’re just Harry and Niall and everything feels right and they’re just  _them._ He loves how things don’t have to make sense but with Harry everything does anyway. He loves that he’s just Harry and especially that he loves Harry.

_Hey,_

Niall looks down and sees Harry grinning up at him from his permanent place in Niall’s arms, every inch of his skin a lovely flush of pink, and Niall can’t help but smile back. He figures he must have thought out loud because now, Harry’s kissing his chest repeatedly and smiling and laughing against his skin.

_IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou._

And that’s what Niall likes hearing the most.


End file.
